


An Unspoken Rule

by MJTL



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJTL/pseuds/MJTL
Summary: 約定俗成一個雙向暗戀、互相試探的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

凌晨時分的哥譚，一抹帶藍的黑影在空中劃過。Nightwing打了個可有可無的前空翻，落到附近一棟較矮的大廈天台上。他側身閃過空置的鳥籠，跑到僭建出來的簷篷底蹲下。雖然他覺得被雷打中的機會很微，但作為總是把雙棍插在身後，又在半空中飛來盪去的導電體，小心點總不會錯。他可不想成為最後一個在半空掉下來的Flying Graysons，畢竟復活這種事情並不是那麼容易遇得上的。

他徒勞地抹走臉上的雨水，忍不著想，要是Jason——Dick還是不太習慣用Red Hood來喚他——在的話，一定會評論他剛才賣弄雜耍般的動作很多餘，每逢遇上這種天氣他總會想起某人。

他蹲在天台的邊緣，低頭看著被暴雨籠罩著的哥譚，計劃著下一步該繼續夜巡還是先撤退⋯⋯此時，一道閃電落在旁邊韋恩企業大樓的避雷針上，白光照亮了四周的景物，緊接而來的是震耳欲聾的雷聲。

Nightwing回頭向韋恩企業大樓的相反方向望去，決定提早結束今晚的夜巡。

*

Dick還記得他和Jason的初次見面，那時的Jason還是個小孩，但他的眼神已經充滿著警惕和不信任。每當有人想接近他，他的眼睛都會緊緊盯著那人不轉開，想要看穿對方的意圖似的。他能理解作為一個養子，初來乍到的忐忑不安、擔憂、緊張⋯⋯當Dick微笑著接近略為營養不良的Jason，湊過去打招呼時，對方像受驚的貓般繃緊起來，好像準備好要隨時作出反擊一樣。Dick當時就想，單是從這種極端的警覺性和對其他人的不信任反應，他已經可以斷定這個新來的小街童和Bruce一樣都是土生土長的哥譚人。

在之後的一段日子，他和Bruce和Jason一同住著在韋恩大宅，他深切體會到他們固執己見的性格。以前只有Bruce一個老頑石在——現在多了個迷你版的。已經是青年的他看起來更像是這個家裡最年輕的一員——直到一夜他發現原來Jason還是有小孩子的一面——就像他自己也有改不掉的小陋習一樣。

*

Dick Grayson有一個壞習慣，他喜歡閒來無事來個「韋恩大宅夜巡」——這是Alfred為了令他的行為聽起來更「體面」而起的名字。當年他被Bruce收養沒多久，還不太適應新生活，畢竟這和在馬戲團中流動又狹小的帳篷內生活有著天壤之别。結果，習性難改又不好意思開口說出要求的Dick不時趁著沒人注意到他時，在韋恩大宅四處探索——用腳不著地的那種方式。

正因為那個晚上，天氣實在不適合夜巡，他被逼留在家裡，於是他決定重溫兒時的回憶，來一趟「韋恩大宅夜巡」。他一個不小心巡到去Jason的房間外面，聽到裡面隱約傳出微弱的嗚咽聲。多虧Batman對他多年的訓練，他無聲無息地打開了門——誰說這個家裡只有Batman不注重個人私隱呢？

他先把門打開了一道缝，聽到裡面的人沒有注意到他的舉動後，才偷偷的靠過去，透過缝隙望進房間裡。Dick能從聲音的來源判斷出Jason正躲在衣櫃裡。他壞心眼的想，不知道以前在街上流浪時，哪裡有這麼大的衣櫃讓他躲進去呢。

自從他發現了這個秘密後，每隔一段時間他都會來一次夜巡韋恩大宅。最後得出了一個結論——看似天不怕地不怕的Jason每到雷雨交加的時候都會躲起來。

第一次察覺到此事的他在門口待了五分鐘就離去。隨著時間和次數的遞增，Dick從房間門外移師到衣櫃旁邊，從默默陪伴到談得上兩三句——雖然主要都是Dick在說，Jason只會回應一、兩句。到最後每次得知天氣不隱，有打雷暴雨的跡象，Dick都會自動自覺的帶上枕頭溜進Jason的被窩裡獨自睡覺，然後一大清早從露台爬回自己的房間再睡到下午。只有一次差點被Alfred發現，那是因為他睡到一半打算轉戰自己的被窩繼續睡覺時，發現懷裡多了隻人型八爪魚，弄得他不知如何是好。最後他在管家推門進來時，用上最敏捷的身手翻身滾到床下，成功避過了一個尷尬無比的早晨。

這個屬於他們之間的不成文習慣持續到Jason「暫時」離開人世為止。

*

Dick一邊回想著過去的事，一邊往Red Hood其中一間鮮為人知的安全屋移動。他抱著一試無防的心態，敲了敲窗戶——結果窗還真的打開了。

Jason看到來者是Dick，放下手上的槍說：「原來你還知道要敲門。」

「拉撒路之池的泉水還能治好恐懼症？」Dick驚嘆道。

他瞥了一眼窗外，反問：「誰說我有恐懼症了？」

「那個每逢打雷就死命往我懷裡鑽的那個小翅膀唄。」Dick聳了聳肩，動身向著沙發進發。

要自己包辦清潔的屋主一手抓著了Dick的手臂，阻止他往屋內走：「喂，不要弄濕這裡。」然後把Dick半拉半拖的扔進浴室。

Dick望著已經關上了的門，嘗試釐清自己的思緒。他很高興看到Jason已經克服了心理恐懼，但同時他對這個變化感到錯愕和震驚，內心深處大慨還有點失落——他已經不是那個需要自己的小翅膀了。

他心不在焉的脫下緊身衣，試著回想起他們過往的對話，想從中找出一點蛛絲馬跡，是什麼事導致Jason這麼怕雷雨⋯⋯他排除了一堆明顯是敷衍了事的答案，像是他流浪街頭時親眼目睹旁邊的流浪者被雷擊中死亡什麼的。要是哥譚發生過這種事，Bruce一定不會事置之不理，而且哥譚裡也不存在Batman不知道的事。於是Dick得出了結論，這些事情發生的機率太低了，不會是Jason這狀況的真正原由。Dick猜想成因應該和Jason以前的家庭有關，像是只要是雷雨天他媽就會情緒不穩，甚至會發洩在他身上之類的——類似的情況他在哥譚見得可多了。

然而，所有的假設都得不到證實，因為Jason對自己的童年基本上都是絕口不提。Dick在心裡嘆了口氣，甩了甩自己頭髮上的水珠，想著要是Jason死而復生後時順帶治好了心理病，也是一個額外得著吧，現在他還執著想要探究原因，顯得有點多慮了。

他踏出淋浴間，張望了一下，沒找到能穿上的衣服或是浴袍，只好把面積不大的毛巾圍在腰間。他一邊走出浴室，一邊思考著這裡和他在哥譚的住處距離太遠了；要不還是回去較近的韋恩大宅睡一夜，明早再回他的公寓。但不管怎樣，這個時間要打車實在是太麻煩了，他也不打算穿回地上那套濕透了的Nightwing制服——他才剛洗完澡呢。

打斷他思緒的是一條降落在他臉上的平腳內褲。

「穿上。」Jason沒等他回應就轉身，爬上這屋裡唯一的單人床，把自己埋在其中一個枕頭裡。

Dick看到他側身躺在床上，努力的騰出少許空間給他，加上閉眼裝睡的模樣⋯⋯真可愛，他壓止不住自己上揚的嘴角。他套上短褲，用毛巾胡亂擦拭自己半濕的頭髮，擠上了那張對兩個成年男人過於狹小的床。他把自己微濕的頭往Jason的懷裡鑽，找了個舒適的位置開始入睡。

聽到Dick的呼吸逐漸平穩，Jason扯過身旁的毯子蓋在他倆身上，把手搭在Dick的腰上把他拉近自己，低頭親了一下還帶著水氣的髮頂，啞著嗓子低聲說：「我早就好了，笨鳥。」


	2. Chapter 2

Jason又一次在快要睡著時把Dick從床的邊緣撈回來，他已經成功阻止了身旁的人好幾次試圖花式滾落地上。不安於現狀的某人又扭動了一下身體——注定了他今晚一夜無眠。

他嘆了口氣，留意到外面的雨勢逐漸減弱，他聽著細小但密集的雨點落在窗上的聲音，不禁想起以前的往事。

*

他第一次發現Dick會偷偷躲在門外是盛夏的某個半夜，那天晚上他在Alfred不贊同的目光下一個人吃完了一整盒家庭裝雪糕，以致他半夜起來跑了好幾趟洗手間——在他房間裡的那一個，Jason第一次對萬惡的資本主義產生了些微好感。凌晨三時，他又一次披著薄被子從衣櫃裡走出來上廁所，發現房門沒有關好——而他非常確定自己每一晚都有把門鎖好。上完廁所後，他裝作若無其事般，帶著被子爬回衣櫥裡。他故意沒把門關好，暗地裡留意著房門外的動靜。果然，不到一會，那道縫隙就慢慢自己關上了。要是普通的小孩，大概早已嚇得跑去找爸媽哭訴。不過年紀小小的Jason自覺自己的閱歷豐富，可不是普通的小屁孩呢——試問有誰試過去偷蝙蝠車的車輪，再被高譚首富Bruce Wayne收養？

從那一次起，他每個晚上都會留意著房門的動靜。他甚至有試過「不經意的」把紙碎卡在門縫邊上，那樣即使他睡著了都會知道有沒有人打開過門。但這個方法成功測試過一次後他就沒再用了，畢竟他們全家都是夜班的兼職偵探。尤其Jason看到紙片掉了在地上後的那幾天，他察覺到Dick總是在有意無意之間試探他，讓他更加肯定看起來最無害的人就是那個偷窺狂魔。

兩人都默契十足地對此事絕口不提，對房子裡的大象視而不見。到後來Dick甚至會間中溜進房裡坐在衣櫃外，讓Jason覺得他倆好像某套動畫電影裡的姊妹一樣，總是要隔著一道門來對話，分別只差在他的「哥哥」並沒有唱著歌來敲門。

隨著他們的關係變得越來越親近，Dick也開始不拘泥於要待在衣櫃外跟他夜訴心聲；反而把Jason的房間當成自己的一樣，溜進來後，他跟衣櫃裡的Jason打聲招呼就毫不客氣地躺到床上睡去了——大學生和Nightwing的雙重身分實在太累人了，Dick如此解釋。

Jason一直等著Dick放棄，他不相信這個和他非親非故的「哥哥」能夠持之以恆的來陪伴他——這連他媽都做不到，雖然他現在知道了那個養育他的並不是他的親生母親。

直到有一晚，他看到Dick脫下Nightwing的服裝，那時天都快亮了，身上還帶著濕氣的他帶著手提電腦走進來，他還記得Dick一邊喃喃自語：「阿卡漢療養院偏偏要在我要交大學論文的日子開派對，真會挑時間……」一邊走到書桌旁，他打開電腦就開始拼命地打字。最後好不容易在限期前完成功課，完成任務的大學一年級生行屍走肉般爬到床上，輕聲對他道了晚安，捲起被子瞬間就睡著了。那一刻，Jason突然想要試著對這個每逄雷雨交加的日子都會陪伴他的人交出他的信任。他輕手輕腳地踏出他的安全區，躺到Dick身旁看著他皺緊的眉頭，試著在睡得半死的偷渡者手上搶回屬於他的被子。

這個不明文約定一直持續到他離開為止。

*

雨點打在窗上滴滴嗒嗒的聲音在狹小的房間裡迴響著。

Dick一個大翻身，嘗試把自己推出Jason的懷裡，再一次面臨和地板親密接觸的機會。半夢半醒的Jason嚇得手腳並用的把他夾回床上來，他忍不著想，難怪女朋友換得這麼快——他這樣的睡相誰受得了呢，可怪不得別人。

當Jason再一次清醒地睜開眼睛，已經是中午了。

「早上好哦，小懶蟲。」Jason皺著眉低頭望向聲音來源，再感受了一下自己當下的姿勢——嗯，好像有點難解釋為什麼他會像個纏人的八爪魚般抱著這個在他懷裡壞笑著的男人。不用問這人一定不知道自己的昨夜發動了花式滾下床的超能力。

「早……起的蟲兒被鳥吃。」

「晚起的蟲兒還是會被鳥兒吃的！」Dick張開口，作勢要咬Jason的下巴，但中途突然改變了方向，咬住了他的肩膀。

哎、剛剛那一下也太像情侶調情了！都怪他人醒了但腦子沒有醒……Dick偷偷觀察著Jason的反應，希望不要因為這下子的衝動，破壞了他一直努力維繫的「兄弟情」——至少表面上看來一直是這樣。

Jason呆著了，在他動也不動時，身體某個部位自作主張「醒來」的動靜顯得特別明顯。炸彈他已經拆過了無數個——不管是在Robin時期或是當Red Hood時，但當下這個「炸彈」是他生涯裡最令他不知所措的一個。他現在只有一個念頭，要怎樣才能不被對方發現自己胯下的尷尬和一直以來暗藏的心思，順利起床？

*

最後他還是在大哥關愛的目光下走進浴室。

「我的小翅膀真的長大了啊……」Dick看著Jason終於從廁所裡紅著臉走出來——在大半小時後，「都已經不是那個只要打雷下雨就哭著往哥哥懷裡鑽的小男孩啦。」

Jason擦著濕漉漉的頭髮，已經放棄了辯駁——就當這人昨夜的腦子被雷劈了吧。

Dick還蜷縮在被窩裡，低聲對著枕頭喃喃自語：「以後都不能一起睡了……」

Jason沒有回頭，屋裡只剩下他在衣櫃翻找衣物的聲音。就在Dick打算說點什麼打破這個令人難以忍受的沉默氣氛時——

「為什麼不？」套上了恤衫和休閒褲的Jason用最平穩的語氣問，但只有他自己知道這大概已經耗盡了他的勇氣，只要他再走近一步，對方大概就會聽到他噗通噗通的心跳聲。

他回頭看向在床上坐直了身的Dick，只見他睜大了眼睛，頓了一下：「一會有空的話……一起去看場電影？」

哦，看電影——最常見的約會活動榜首，Jason聽到自己說：「我們還是先去吃早——午餐吧，聽說這附近開了間餐廳不錯呢。」

吃飯、看電影——一個完美標準的約會行程範本。

 

**-END-**

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝鷹的BETA


End file.
